Vor dem Sturm/Kapitel 4
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 3 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 5}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 4. Kapitel aus dem Buch Vor dem Sturm. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Tüpfelblatt *Blaustern *Wolkenpfote *Weißpelz *Buntgesicht *Frostfell *Mausefell *Langschweif *Blaustern *Gelbzahn *Rußpelz *Glanzfell *Flickenpelz *Wolkenpfote *Sturmwind Erwähnte Charaktere *Graustreif *Tigerkralle *Dornenpfote Sonstige Orte *Wald **DonnerClan-Lager ***Kinderstube *Hochfelsen **Mondstein Tiere *Natter *Taube *Eule *Eichhörnchen Heilmittel *Reisekräuter *Kamille Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, WindClan, SternenClan, SchattenClan *Entfernungen: Fuchslänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Streuner *Clanränge: Heiler, Anführer, Krieger, Junges, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Monde, Sonnenuntergang *Redewendung: "sich die Zungen geben" Wissenswertes *Seite 62: Blausterns Stimme wird im Deutschen als "lebhaft und aufgeregt" beschrieben, wohingegen sie in der Originalausgabe nur als letzteres bezeichnet wird (vgl. Seite 48 von Rising Storm) *Seite 63: Der Satzrest "(...) her paws echoing in (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 48 von Rising Storm) *Seite 64: Das Wort (schon) gleich vom Satz "Brechen wir schon gleich auf?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 50 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 65: Der Satz "Is she okay?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Geht es ihr gut?/Ist sie okay/in Ordnung?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Geht es ihr schlecht?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 50 von Rising Storm) *Seite 65: Der Satzrest "(...) and Bluestar." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 51 von Rising Storm) *Seite 65: Der Satzrest "(...) because he went on: (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 51 von Rising Storm) *Seite 66: Der Satz "I suppose you'll be wanting some traveling herbs, too." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich nehme an, du willst/möchtest auch Reisekräuter (haben).") wurde im Deutschen mit "Rußpelz sucht noch eure Kräuter zusammen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 52 von Rising Storm) *Seite 66: Der Satz "'Yes, please,' answered Fireheart." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "'Ja, bitte', antwortete Feuerherz.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sie Blaustern wollte jetzt nichts von den Reisekräutern haben, denn Katzen war es verboten, vorher zu essen, wenn sie sich beim Mondstein mit dem SternenClan die Zungen gaben. Feuerherz würde jedoch für sie einen Blattwickel mit Kräutern für den langen Rückweg mitnehmen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 52 von Rising Storm) *Seite 67: Der Satz "You shouldn't have forgotten in the first place." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 53 von Rising Storm) *Seite 67: Das Wort Heute vom Satz "Steck deine Energie ins Heute und (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 53 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 68: Der Satzrest "(...) the clearing (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 53 von Rising Storm) *Seite 68: Der Satz "(...), she mewed irritably." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), miaute sie gereizt.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...) miaute sie irritiert." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 53 von Rising Storm) *Seite 68: Der Satzrest "(...) at him (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 53 von Rising Storm) *Seite 68: Der Satz "Feuerherz trägt sie für dich." wurde im Deutschen hinzugeschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 53 von Rising Storm) *Seite 68: Der Satzrest "(...) to follow her." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 54 von Rising Storm) *Seite 68: Das Wort lebende vom Satz "Eulen verzehren nur lebende Beute" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 54 von Rising Storm, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen en:Rising Storm/Chapter 4nl:Voor de storm/Hoofdstuk 4 Kategorie:Verweise